starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nebula Cartel
The Nebula Cartel is a criminal organization controlling most of the criminal activity on Commenor. They now seek to expand to the rest of the galaxy. History The Nebula Cartel was founded in 26 BBY as a small gang. Sometime before 10 ABY, it was usurped by a man called Taros Wir, who expanded its operations. By 12 ABY, none of the original members were left alive, eliminating any ties to Taros Wir, who poses as a respected business man and owner of Chasin Shipping. No-one knows that Taros Wir is the leader of the Nebula Cartel - if he indeed is the leader... Organization The Nebula Cartel is composed of thousands of cells. The leader of each cell reports to a superior, who reports to a superior, and so on. Often the operatives don't know their contact, but merely leave messages at a designated place or sent messages to a certain Holonet account. Few of the members even know who their employers are. The Overlord At the very top of the chain of command sits the Overlord. No-one knows his identity and the few times he has met someone in person, he has worn a featureless mask, and his voice has been changed. He appears the same way on the few recordings he has made. The Inner Council The Inner Council consists of 5 Advisors, each assigned a specific task. The Executive Advisor is the second-in-command, and the only one besides the Overlord who knows most of the activities going on at any one time. The Financial Advisor is responsible for the financial operations of the Cartel, managing the Cartel's corporate entities, credit laundering activities, and various credit flow accounts galaxy-wide. The Logistic Advisor manage and maintain logistics between Cartel-controlled entities and areas, and are responsible for keeping the Cartel out of the public eye. The Illicit Activities Advisor keeps an eye on the less legal sides of the Cartel's activities, making sure they run smoothly. He has a close working relationship with the Financial Advisor, mostly in the interest of credit laundering. Finally, the Security Advisor control the Cartel's security and private military forces. In addition to this, there is always a Lieutenant present. He is the only one who is armed at the meetings, and obeys only the Overlord. His job is to "caution" (e.g. execute) members of the Inner Council, should they displease the Overlord. The Overlord is never physically present during Council meetings, but rather appears as a hologram. Known Members Current *Executive Advisor Nodum Crund *Financial Advisor Raniss Makak *Logistic Advisor Lena Rudel *Illicit Activities Advisor Kav Turnay *Security Advisor Tirres Kee *Lieutenant Olek Rosen *Lieutenant Samuel Tammer Former Subsidiaries Note: The following is OOC information. Several companies and organizations are under the influence or owned by Chasin Shipping and by extension the Nebula Cartel. These include: *Black Spiral *Chasin Shipping (included for convenience) *Commenor Collections Services *Corona Shipyards *Nebula Gambling Establishment Ships *Cutlass-9 Patrol Fighter *Gauntlet Starfighter *Helix Light Interceptor *Preybird-class Starfighter *R-41 Starchaser *Toscan 8-Q Fighter Category:Criminal OrganisationsCategory:Secret SocietiesCategory:Nebula CartelCategory:Jagtai